Oriental Guardian Spirit Magic
Oriental Guardian Spirit Magic (十二支護廷霊隊魔法, Jūnishi Gotei Reitai Mahō lit. Earthly Branches Imperial Guard Spirit Corps Magic) is a type of Holder Magic and Spacial Magic, which is derived from the famous Celestial Spirit Magic. Having similar mechanics, yet being different from it, the user is able to summon Oriental Spirits to their aid, all of them are the representations of mankind beliefs about the oriental zodiac systems, constellations and legends. Because of power it may grant to the user, this Magic is somewhat strict in its utilization, however it is also a rare one in nowadays use. Within its origin and traditions, this kind of Magic is usual and more famous in eastern regions of the . Description Oriental Guardian Spirit Magic is the Magic in which the user summons Orient Celestial Spirits, a type of Celestial Spirits that are located in the Oriental Lands ( , Orientaru Rando lit. Oriental Imperial Country), an eastern part of . As the Celestial Spirits, the Orient Spirits also give their authority to the Celestial Spirit King, and usually Celestial Spirit Mages are capable of summoning those Spirits. The way the Orient Spirits are summoned differs from what the western counterpart proposes: with the help of a special Talisman ( , Tarisuman lit. Celestial Spirit Card), also called Celestial Spirit Gate Cards; this is a magical card that allows an opening of their specific Gates (神聖門, Shinseimon lit. Sacred Gate). Being similar to the Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, they are divided into several classes, depending on the type of Spirit that is being summoned: fifty six Minor Cards, twenty two Major Cards, and the rarest, eight Jade Cards. In general, the card has a design of a particular spirit, and in cases of Major and Jade Cards, also has a name of the said spirit in the bottom of the card. Oriental Guardian Spirits Common Powers and Abilities Spells *'Summon' (召喚, Shōkan): a primal use of Oriental Guardian Spirit Magic, the user is able to summon an Orient Guardian with the help of their Talismans. Orient Guardian Spirits can be a great aid for the Mage in a fight in almost any other situations, depending on their capabilities and the very purpose of their summon. For those summoners, who have enough Magical Power within themselves, they can summon more than one Oriental Guardian, however as a drawback, it can lead to the death of the summoner because of the great magic exhaustion; only on rare occasions the user can withstand multiple summons with relative ease, for instance, if they unlocked their . On the other hand, if the summoner has literally enormous magical reserves, it's possible for them to summon a different number of Oriental Spirits. There are few examples of such phenomenon, but the most prominent are the two users who used these powers in order to either win the war or conquer anything. In the first case, one of the most famous Orient Celestial Spirit Mages could summon up to six Orient Spirits and quite effectively combined their strength, something that allowed him to fight back hordes of enemies and eventually stop the war in his country. In the second case, the user was so powerful that he was able to summon at least ten Oriental Guardians and conquered several castles within the territory of his future sovereign. **'Force Gate Closure' (強制閉門, Kyōsē Hēmon) *'Guardian Sign' ( , Gādian Sain lit. Imperial Guard Reflection: Spirit Resonance Garment) Talismans and Known Spirits Three Rulers and Five Dynasts Twelve Gallant Kings Ten Rooks Five Bishops Twenty-Eight Generals Twenty-Three Knights Trivia *This Magic was approved by Perchan. *In overall, this kind of Magic is based on different things, from which the author had inspiration for creating it, the most of them, obviously, are taken from Chinese mythology and different systems. See Also *'Eastern Zodiac Keys' *'Eastern Zodiac Spirit Magic' Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Subspecies Magic